


I Love Trouble

by AriaPink



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, KJApa, Romance, alissaviolet, cierraramirez, codychristian, highschool, leighannepinnock, madisonbeer, ryandestiny, teendrama, teenfiction, teenromance, theojames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaPink/pseuds/AriaPink
Summary: 17 year old not so popular Becky Jones has always had a crush on rich boy Brandon Ericson, but what happens when he actually asks her out and admits his feelings for her?





	1. Chapter 1

STARRING:

Madison Beer as Becky  
KJ Apa as Brandon  
Ryan Destiny as Abby  
Alissa Violet as Emma  
Cody Christian as Tyler  
Cierra Ramirez as Stephanie  
Leigh Anne Pinnock as Kat  
Theo James as Connor

I couldn't figure out who should play Wyatt, Jamal, and Shay, but keep in mind that they're very important characters too. Also, I wrote this story before deciding who to cast, so just pretend KJ has black hair.

 

Chapter 1

 

"BOO!"  
"AAAHHHH HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF JESUS!"  
My best friend, Abby, busted out laughing. She scared me out of my sleep. I felt pee peaking out of me.  
"I hope you fucking choke," I grumbled.  
"Get ready, ho!" Abby urged. "You're supposed to be getting ready. Emma is in the car; she's driving us."  
Abby was a black dark skinned girl with platinum blonde corn rows (sometime platinum blonde afro) and a very great brain. Emma was my girly-girl blonde friend. We've been friends since fifth grade.  
I went to get ready.  
*****

*High School Never Ends by Bowling Soup plays in the background*  
It's junior year of high school. Everyone just wants to get the fuck out of here. The bell was about to ring soon.  
Oh my, God. There he is. Brandon Ericsson. The most beautiful white boy ever at this school. His black shraight up hair. His emrald green eyes. He was talking to his friends, Tyler, Wyatt, Jamal, and....ugh...... Stephanie.  
Tyler was the tallest, white, pale, had a  button nose, and had platinum blonde hair the stood up. Wyatt was a couple inches shorter than Tyler, was black, big nose, medium twists in his hair, and was the nicest of them all. Jamal was the shortest guy, was black, had blue dyed curls, and was the sassy one of the group.  
And Satan---uh I mean Steph---- was Asian, was platinum blond diva curls, was short, and was the meanest bitch ever. She and Brandon used to date, but now they're just good friends.

 

Brandon was those jerkish jock dudes who were friends with EVERYBODY. Well... everybody who's popular.  
"Becky!"  
"Huh?"  
"Oh my, lord," Emma, my other best sighed. "Are you staring Brandon again?"  
"Pfft! Noooo," I joshed.  
"That boy is not good for you," Abby said the 100th time already.  
"He likes me back. I know it. When we were in third period one time, he smiled at me. Remember?"  
"Yeah," Abby said. "Because Stephanie whispered something mean about you to him and he laughed. I fucking told you this already, you stupid homosapian."  
"What's that?" Emma asked.  
Abby facepalmed. "They're humans."  
"Oh," Emma said.  
"Hi, Abby," Shay greeted. Shay was Abby's best friend and lab partner. He's nerdy and shy. He was Latino, dark skinned, and had curly black hair. "Here's the stuff I typed up."  
"Oh, thank you!" Abby blessed. "Great work."  
Shay went to go to class when he accidentally bumped into Brandon.  
"Oh my b-" Shay began.  
"What the fuck, man? Watch it!"  
"Sorry!"  
"What's with you and those collared shirts? You look like an eighty year old."  
Tyler and Stephanie laughed. Jamal and Wyatt tried to tell him to stop, but Brandon kept roasting him alive. Shay looked like he was about to cry. I've had it.  
"Look at how they're treating him over there," I told Emma and Abby. I stormed over to the scene.  
"Oop!" Abby said as she and Emma followed.  
"Excuse me!" I said with a loud voice. They looked at me, surprised that Becky Jones was saying something to them in a loud voice.  
"Leave him alone," I continued.  
"That's my friend!" Abby said.  
"He needs to learn to watch where he's going," Brandon shrugged.  
"He said sorry!" I said. "You have no right to make fun of what he's wearing."  
"Yeah," Emma said. "This is the style."  
"It's better than what you're wearing," Abby added. "Look at that shirt. Looks like it was rolled around in diarrhea. Fix that shit."  
"And I don't know why you're laughing, Stephanie," I said. "Those skirts are soooo 8th grade."  
Stephanie gasped.  
Abby grabbed Shay's arm. "Come Shay.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school and I saw Brandon. For the love of masturbation, I've know Brandon since seventh grade. It's time I said something about how I feel to him. Today is the day. I should ask him to the spring dance.  
"Hi Brandon," I greeted.  
He was looking on his phone and looked up.  
"Uh, wanna come with me to the-"  
"Hey aren't you that clumsy, awkward girl who got all mad at me for no reason this morning?"  
Clumsy? Awkward?  
"......Uh...ye......actually....hold up! That wasn't for no reason. You were bullying my friend."  
"It wasn't no bullying," Brandon argued.  
"Sure, Jan," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Jan? Who's Jan?"  
"Nevermind....anyways, yes I was that girl. So uh....do you wanna go to the dance with me?"  
".....No," Brandon replied. "No. I have too much to do to go to some trash dance. What's the point of it? It's not like prom and homecoming. Later, weird girl."  
"Weird? First I'm clumsy and awkward, now I'm weird? What's next?"  
He kept walking away.  
I was annoyed. "Well, later, pointy nips."  
He turned around. "What?"  
"That's right. I said pointy nips! Good day!"  
"Listen here," Brandon said, storming towards me.  
"Oh, you are so typical," I said. "The guy cant handle a taste of his own medicine, so he gets all big and bad and tries to get in the girl's face. Brandon, sweetie, go somewhere."  
"Fuck you."  
Well that went well. This was our first time interacting with each other. I wasn't expecting it to be the two of us clocking each other. Oh well....  
****  
I got home and I heard my mom talking on phone. At first, I didnt give two shits about what she was talking about. Then, I heard her....flirting?  
Uh....okay....  
I went upstairs and laid in my bed, hating life. Why can't Brandon be a nice guy? Why does he have to be such a bold balls? Ugh....  
I fell asleep.  
~~~  
Brandon and I were sitting on a comfortable bed. He and I kissed. Then kissing led to taking clothes off. My body ached from the passion and love.  
~~~  
I woke up at midnight. Oh shit, I have so much homework. I got up and noticed my bed was wet. Oh, my God. Did I pee? Then I remembered the dream. Oh. Wow....  
What did the dreams mean? Brandon is a peice of shit, so why would I ever go to him? Oh my....  
Whatever, I have homework to do. But first, I needed something to eat. I'm starving.

Thankfully, I managed to get enough sleep for the next day. It was lunch time and I was with Emma and Abby. Should I tell them? No. They'll blab. But, I couldn't hide it anymore.  
"Last night I had a sex dream about Brandon," I whispered to them.  
They laughed.  
"Was it good?" Emma giggled.  
"Well I don't remember, but it must have been real good because I.....I....wet the bed."  
They gasped.  
"OH MY-" Abby shouted.  
"Sssssh!"  
"Oh my, gawd," Emma chuckled. "You like him that much?"  
"The different state of his wee wee was that big?" Abby chuckled.  
I sighed. I can't tell these hoes nothing.....  
Then, Emma's older brother, Connor arrived. Connor and I used to date. He is 19, blonde, mature, and looks like a pony.  
"Hey, Emma," he said. "I borrowed your T-shirt."  
"Hey! That's my favorite shirt! See, this is why you need to start doing your laundry."  
He laughed. "Hey, Becky. Say hello to your mom for me."  
"Okay," I said.  
*Brandon's POV*  
"You're gonna ditch school again?" Tyler asked.  
"I have to," I explained. "I have to take care of business right this moment. If I don't, George will kill me."  
"Is dealing really the best thing for you?" Wyatt asked. "Why can't yall just get jobs like everyone else?"  
"Yeah, like George finding a job is that simple," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"I don't know, Brandon," Wyatt said, twisting around his twists. "If you skip class again, you'll get in worse trouble."  
"I don't give a shit," I sassed. "I'll be back soon."  
"Okay," Tyler said, stroking his platinum blonde hair. "But when things go straight to shit, don't come bitching to us.  
"Whatever."  
*Becky's Pov*  
I was helping Abby and Shay with the dance. We had to hurry our asses up because it was in 2 days.  
"Sarah!" Abby said. "You put those up there. Michael, you put those over there. PATRICIA!!!!!!! Be careful with those."  
I giggled.  
Then I saw Stephanie role up with her squad, Kat, who was a black Scottish girl with short hair dyed blonde and had an accent, and Brenda, an Asian girl with beautiful jet black hair. They walked up towards me. Well this was going to be fun.  
"Heard you got turned down," Stephanie said to me.  
Damn it, Brandon.  
"Why would you ask out Brandon in the first place?" Kat asked.  
"Yeah," Brenda asked. "He would never be interested in you."  
"Gee, guys," I snapped. "Thank you for coming all this way just to tell me this shit."  
"Stay away from Brandon," Steph threatened. "You'll never have a chance."  
"Hey," Abby said, coming to my rescue. "Cast of Jawbreaker. Stay away from this gym if you hoes are not here for anything. Bye!"  
They rolled their eyes and left.  
"Hey," some Mexican kid named Isaac said. "Check out this video my brother sent me of Brandon Ericsson getting arrested."  
"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

*Brandon's POV*  
I was finally home after my dad bailed me out. Thankfully, he didn't give me any speeches while driving me home because some co worker of his was on the phone with him the whole car ride. The second I opened the door, he got off the phone and started yelling at me.  
"Brandon WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
I didn't want to go through this shit. I just wanted to go upstairs and sleep....or whatever.  
"BRANDON!"  
Ugh... what?  
"Yes?"  
"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU DEALING? Why the FUCK WERE you DEALING?!?!?!"

"Okay," I said, rubbing my temples. "You know what? MAYBE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!!"

He was speechless.

"MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T SCREW AROUND WITH THOSE SCAMMING BASTARDS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LOST SO MUCH MONEY! I WAS TRYING TO HELP!"

"BUT NOW WE LOST EVEN MORE MONEY BECAUSE WE NEEDED TO BAIL YOU OUT!" Dad said.

"OHH You are so full of-"

"Hey!" Mom entered the scene, wearing a face mask and her hair in a bun. I jumped, startled. "Keep it down. My ear drums hurt."  
My mom is half white, half black. And my dad is full on white. People are always so shocked because well...I dunno.  
I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi mom."  
"Hi sweetheart."

"Wh....DO YOU NOT CARE THAT OUR SON WAS ARRESTED?!"

"Lower your voice," Mom ordered. "Yes I care, but I'm trying to relax. We'll talk later. Now where are the cucumbers?"

"Anglea!" Dad gasped. "We talked about this!"  
"I meant for my eyes, you perv," Mom said.  
"Oh my God," I gagged. "Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, I heard Brandon got bailed out and went home with his father. Boy he was probably pissed. I don't know what the fuck was going on, but I was both sad for him and glad. Bullying everyone like he's the king of the world. But I felt bad because what if his dad hits him or whatever.  
Anyways, I was more worried about where the absolute fuck my mom was. She stayed out late.  
I went to the store to buy a few things.  
"Hey, Becky with the good hair," I heard a familiar voice say.  
I turned around. "Oh hi, Tyler."  
Tyler was a pretty nice guy. Well, he's kinda like Brandon, but he, Jamal, and Wyatt aren't as mean and womanizing as he is. Tyler was pale, had white blonde straight up hair, and blue eyes.  
"You heard about Brandon?" he asked.  
"Yeah. It's not my business, but what the hell happened?"  
"Something about some drugs or whatever. This isn't the first time. We warned his ass to stay school."  
I shook my head.  
"Anyways," Tyler said. "I wanted to ask you something, but I've been too shy."  
"You? Being shy?"  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
This was me:

 

D-Did he just....   
Me?  
Tyler is asking me?????  
I'm......  
"Uh.....I....y-yes! Yes I'd love to go with you!"  
He smiled. Oh my gosh he looked so cute.  
I bit my lip.  
"Alright, I'll pick you up. Can  I have your number?"  
"Yes! Yes!" I said way to eagerly.  
We exchanged information and went our separate ways.  
I have a date YEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!  
The next day, Tyler and I got close. Not too close because we were just dates for the dance. We talked and flirted with each other.... Oh my gosh eeeeeeeeeeeeeep! We got a lot of compliments. I felt like the president's wife.  
At lunch time he asked me to sit his friends. Thank God Stephanie wasn't there.  
"You two are so adorbs," Jamal said.  
"Totes," Wyatt agreed.  
Brandon was quiet. He looked pissed off. Well, he just got arrested yesterday, so.....  
But he kept glaring at us. Boy, it wasn't my fault you got arrested. Suck it up, pussy boy. But Wyatt and Jamal were cool. They made me laugh.  
Let's skip to the day of the dance because yall get the fucking point.  
I put on my dark blue short dress and black heels.  
Mom took pictures. "Oh honey, you look beautiful."  
"Thank you, Mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where were you two nights in a row? Are you seeing someone?"  
"Oh, honey...."  
The doorbell rang.  
"We'll talk about this some other time," I said, opening the door.  
Tyler was just in a tux and brought flowers. Oh, he looked like a prince.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yes."

The dance was lit. My friends, my boyfriend, and I were having a blast. I went to go get punch. Mm it tastes so good and fruity. Then they started playing a slow song. Aw, this was the perfect song to dance with Tyler to. Let me go find him. I went back to where my friends were. Huh. That's funny. Where did he go? I told him I would be right back. Maybe he needed to pee. Oh well. Guess I'll just enjoy this punch. A few minutes later, I started to get frustrated. Where the hell was he?  
"Abby!"  
Abby was groovin with Shay. "What?"  
"Have you seen Tyler?"  
"No! The last time I saw him is him leaving with Emma."  
Hm. That's funny. What could they possibly be doing? I went into the hall. It was empty and quiet. Did they go home?  
"Oh!"  
What was that?  
"Oh!!!!"  
Uh...  
"OH!!!!!!!"  
What in tarnation?!?!?!?!?  
I heard the screaming and moaning come from the janitor's closet. Were they just some random kids or was that........  
No.  
It can't be.  
I opened the door.  
"TYLER WHAT THE FUCK!"  
Tyler turned around and Emna looked up. Emma had her panties off and Tyler had his zipper down.  
"Becky!" Tyler gasped.  
"Oh, my God," Emma said, horrified.  
Tears formed in my eyes.  
My heart broke.  
I ran as fast as I could. I needed to go home.  
"Becky?" It was Jamal. "Becky what's wrong?"  
"He cheated on me," I sobbed. "Take me home."  
"Okay, okay. Come with me."  
Jamal drove me in his Jeep.  
How?  
How could Tyler do this to me? Why? How are you going to ask me to the dance and make me your girlfriend, then fuck another girl. You might as well shouldn't have even asked, you idiot.  
Oh, and Emma? Oh, Emma....  
This girl was my sister, my strength, and my pride. Six years of our friendship was that worthless to you, you little bitch? I get that he's just some boy, but really? You had to stab me in the back? Mkay. I see you.  
As we finally got home, I asked Jamal, "Can you come in with me to see if my mom is home?"  
"Sure."  
I opened the door with my key. It was dark. I turned the light on.  
"Woah," Jamal said. "Yo momma got a friend over. There's clothes everywhere."  
"Wait a minute," I said. "These clothes look like they belong to a teenager. My mom is damn near over 40 years old."  
"Hey this looks like the shirt Connor Duncan wore today," Jamal said. "He looked fly."  
I marched to my mom's room.  
"Gorl, whatchu doin?" Jamal asked.  
I got a drinking cup, scooped up some dirty sink water, and continued my journey to Mom's room. Jamal followed, worried.  
I opened the door, turned on the light, and, just as I expected to see, Mom was laying in bed with Connor. I knew it. My 43 year old mom was fucking my 19 year old friend/ex.  
I dumped the sink water on them and they flinched.  
"Really?" I said.  
"Oh my, God," Jamal whispered, trying to hold in his laugh.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said.  
They were still.  
"Out of all people?" I asked.  
Connor wiped it off.  
"How long has this been going on?" I demanded. "We broke up 3 months ago and you decided to move on to my mom? My boyfriend cheats on me with Emma, my fucking best friend, and now this?"  
Connor put on his shorts and sat up.  
"Sweetheart," Mom said. "Please...  
"How long has this been going on?" I asked again. "Answer me!"  
They looked at each other, then Connor responded "Four months."

Oh.

Hell.

No.

"Uh-oh," Jamal whispered.

*Jamal's POV*  
Becky went from a weak little sheep to a big bad wolf. She turned into a beast real fast.  
She threw the cup at Connor and tried to attack. I held her back. Chile, thank God I was there. I got her out of the room. Her mom started crying. Becky stormed around the house and started breaking shit and screaming. Her face was RED. Lawwwd.   
"FOUR FUCKING YEARS!"  
She punched a big ass hole in the wall.  
"Becky! Stop!"  
Then she went in her room and packed her bags.  
"Where you gon go?" I asked.  
"To Abby's," she responded. "Can you please take me to her? I am soooo not staying that witch."  
Her mom tried to talk to her, but Connor restrained her and told her to give her space.  
I felt like I was watching a reality show from the 2000s or early 2010s.  
We got to Abby's house and her mom was there. Abby's mom is basically like Becky's second mother.  
I explained everything and her jaw dropped. She gave her a hug. I helped out with her bags and Abby's mom talked to her at the kitchen table. Becky's mascara was drooping down her face and she could barely breathe. She looked like a zombie.  
Abby's thirteen year old sister helped her to bed.  
Poor Becky. No one deserves this.


	4. Chapter 4

*Becky's Pov*

Monday came and I still felt like shit. Like, what the fuck, man? I've been living with Abby, which has been nice.  
At lunch, I sat with Abby and Shay.  
I looked over to Brandon and his friends' table. Tyler and Emma were sitting, talking, and laughing with Brandon and Wyatt. All of them looked like they were having the time of their lives and knew each other for twenty years.  
Even Brandon, and he was the same one glaring at me and Tyler when we were together? What type of nonsense?  
Abby and Shay kept talking about math. Ugh.  
Then I saw Jamal come into the scene with his lunch. He looked at me, then at the other table. The other table looked at him. Jamal turned his head left and right until finally, he sat with us. Yaaay. That was nice of him.  
I smiled. "Hi."  
"Hey, baby. You doin okay?"  
"A little."  
"Aww," Abby said. "Hang in there, honey."  
Later I was in a class with Abby. There goes Brandon and Steph laughing and talking. I swear, sometimes it looks like they're still in love with each other.  
In the middle of class, Abby went to the bathroom.  
Then the teacher, Mr. Sand, talked to us about celebrating influential leaders.  
"Let's start off with Ghandi," he said. He went on and on about Ghandi, but I was too busy thinking and looking out the window. "Can anyone tell me about Ghandi? Becky?"  
Oh damn it.... I remained silent.  
Another kid, Niall, raised his hand. "He was an activist on peace?"  
"Well, yes, but I kind of already said this....anyone else?"  
Everyone was mute for a good minute, then Mr. Sand got pissed off.  
Abby came back from the bathroom.  
"Kids, come on! If I don't hear anything about Ghandi, I'm gonna be so angry!"  
"Ghandi was a racist and abusive," Abby blurted out of no where.  
Brandon and Steph busted out laughing.  
"What the fu...." Brandon laughed.  
Steph put her head down.  
I couldn't stop giggling.  
The rest of the class just sat there confused.  
"Excuse me?" Mr. Sand said.  
"It's true!" Abby said. "Do research. There's a university that took down his statue after hearing about this." She explained everything and left the whole class in awe. Mr. Sand got all mad at her, I don't know why.  
"Wait," Abby said. "You don't care about any of this?"  
"It's not that I don't care, I just still think that we should still see him as a man who was about peace."  
Everyone looked at him like whaaaa?:

 

So the rest of the time, he spent the whole class time yapping about Ghandi and later said that we needed to get into threes to do a project on a leader we picked.

 

After school, I was about to meet up with Abby so we could drive home.  
"Becky?"  
I turned around. It was Brandon.  
"Oh uh...hi?" I said.  
He looked all shy for once. Like how I look when asking for extra sauce.  
"Can I talk with you?"  
What was going on? "Uh...sure." He and I sat on the floor. What was this about?  
He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."  
For what?  
"I'm sorry for bullying Shay when I knew he didn't deserve it. I talked to him and he said we're cool. I'm sorry for insulting you. I'm sorry for turning you down. I'm sorry for what happened with you, Tyler, and Emma. Please don't let anyone else mess you up. I like you, Becky."  
"....What?"  
"I like you. A lot."  
Que?  
"And I know you like me, too. Emma told Stephanie."  
Oh no....  
Oh so Emma and Stephanie are friends now? What the fuck? I thought she hates her just as much as I did? That little....  
"And she told her about the sex dream of you and me," Brandon added.  
I gasped and burried my face in my hands. My heart dropped. Why why why why why whyyyyyy....  
"But, uh," Brandon continued. "If you're not comfortable with jumping into another relationship after what happened, then cool. I'll wait. No pressure. Take your time. We can start as friends."  
I grinned. Finally, some good out of the past week. "I'd like that."  
"Great. Oh and I don't wanna work with Steph on the project. She's always lacking."  
"Oh perfect! Abby and I need one more person."  
"Alright. See you later, friend."  
See you later friend. Those four words echoed my brain for like....ever.

Brandon and I began talking and he's a really great guy. He's smart and funny. His favorite color is black, his favorite artist is Frank Ocean, he loves all types of music, his favorite animal is a lion, he was born and raised in Texas, he wants to be a football player when he grows up, he's left handed, his favorite porn star is Sasha Grey.....I know so much about him.  
*The One That Got Away by Katy Perry plays in the background*  
On Saturday, he, Abby, Shay, Wyatt, Jamal, and I went to the carnival. On our drive there, we blasted music and I poked my head out the roof top. It felt so good. Brandon got up and joined me. He put his arms around me. EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!  
Finally, we got there.  
The rides there were FUN! Well... a lot of them made me nauseous and scared as fuck. I got partnered with Brandon everytime. Even though we were just friends, I felt like we were on a date.  
It was sunset. Abby, Shay, Wyatt, and Jamal went on a ride that looked scary while Brandon and I went on the farris wheel.  
"Wow," I said. "Look at how beautiful this place is during the sunset."  
I looked over at him. Wow. The sun made him look like gold. Sunsets and sunrises always make everything look so gorgeous. Or was it just me?  
He caught me lurking and smiled.  
I bit my lip.  
"So have you made your decision?" he asked.  
"What decision?"  
"Whether or not you'll be mine?"  
I wanted him. I wanted to kiss him. Am I ready? Fuck yeah I'm ready. I waited years for this, fuck you mean?  
I sat next to him. He grinned.  
"Brandon, I loved you since you first moved here. I would be a ding a ling headass if I didn't want you to be mine right now."  
And finally....we kissed.  
Oh, his lips felt so good. It got hot from the passion. His motion was so iconic. I bit his lip and he chuckled. I never wanted to stop.  
*Skin by Rihanna plays in the background*  
Then, we noticed the wheel hasn't moved in a while. Is this our chance to.....  
He kissed my neck. My body was shaking. They felt so fucking good.  
"Let's do it," he moaned.  
"Here?"  
"Yeah," he whispered. He kissed my shoulder.  
What if someone sees us? What if-  
Ah, what the hell.  
I slid my hand down his body. I unzipped pants and got on my knees.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah," he said.  
*****  
Luckily, we got our clothes back on before the wheel brought us back down. My legs felt weird.  
Yep. Becky Jones lost her virginity to Brandon Ericsson at the age of seventeen on a farris wheel. Yep I am that bitch.  
We met up with Abby and the boys.  
"It was so fun!" Shay said. "Yall should've went."  
Soon, we went home and Abby and I got in some pjs, ate ice cream, and watched The Parkers. I told Abby everything.  
"YOU DID WHAT?"  
"Yep!" I said, grinning.  
"What kinda mess? What if someone saw yall?"  
"Hey, aren't you the same one who lost her virginity in a movie theater?" I asked.  
"Hm. Touche."  
"I can't wait to tell our kids this," I sighed.  
"Girl, bye."  
Then, I got a text. It was from....Emma?  
"Why the fuck is Emma texting me?" I asked.  
"What does it say?"

Emma: Hi. I want you and Ty Ty to come over so we can settle this. I'm so sorry. I miss you. Bring Brandon. We wanna talk to him, too.

I frowned at my screen.

 

"How do you feel about this?" Abby asked.  
"Well," I said. "I can't stay mad at her forever. She's my friend. Why the fuck should I let a boy who I dated for two days get in between us. But still. Why couldn't he just ask her to the dance instead of me and wasting my time? But at least they're nothing compared to my mom and Connor. Connor was the love of my life. We've been dating for four years. So anyways, I think I should forgive Emma. But do we need to do this at her house? Where Connor is gonna be there? I'll pass. Let's do it at Tyler's house."  
"Yay! The holy trinity is back!" Abby cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon, Emma, and I met up at Tyler's house and sat on his backyard patio. It was a clear, sunny day. We drank sweet, hydrating lemonade.  
Emma cleared her throat. "We are so sorry, Becky," she apologized. "I just..."  
"I understand," I said.  
She gave me sad puppy eyes and I smiled at her.  
"I just want us all to be friends," I stated. "We got it. Tyler likes Emma. Let's move on."  
"Thank you," Tyler said.  
"How come you texted me saying you wanted us to meet over here?" Emma asked.  
I sighed. She doesn't know yet?  
"Well, uh.....I'm just now learning that Connor was cheating on me when we were dating..."  
"Oh..." all three of them said.  
"....with my mom," I added.  
Emma gasped.  
"Ohhhh!" Tyler said.  
"Oh my!" Brandon said.  
"Yeah....I saw them in bed together when I came home from the dance."  
"I'm so sorry, Becky," Emma said.  
"It's cool."  
"So, I hear you two are a thing," Tyler said.  
"Yep!" Brandon said. "We kissed on the ferris wheel."  
"Aw," Emma said. "That's so romantic."  
"What's going on in yalls world?" I asked.  
Ty and Em looked at each other and gulped.  
"Everything okay?" Brandon asked.  
"Uh," Tyler said, tapping his leg up and down really fast.  
The fuck was going on? These two just started dating. What could possibly be going wrong?  
"I'm pregnant," Emma said.  
.......................................................................................................................well that answers my question.  
I took a deep breath and said, "...Okay."  
"Are you fucking serious?!" Brandon said.  
"Please don't tell anyone," Emma said. "We don't want our parents to know. They will kill us.”  
Brandon burried his face in his hands. "Oh my Gooooooood."  
"We think it's important to let my best friend and her best friend know," Tyler stated.  
"I haven't decided what to do," Emma said. "Can all three of you please just be supportive?"  
"Of course," I said. I hugged her. "I'm going to be an aunt!"  
We laughed.  
(*Ride With the Wind by Masquerade plays in the background*)  
The next day was, it was Monday morning. Everyone was getting along again.  
Kids were hanging out in the parking lot. I was linking arms with Brandon like I was a princess. Brandon, Abby, Emma, Tyler, Wyatt, Jamal, and I were chillin on the back of Jamal's jeep. It's funny how just two weeks ago, we were fighting.  
"And then Ms. Johnson yells at us for not finishing Chapter 1-10 as if anyone is actually gonna read that shit," Wyatt said. "What the fuck?"  
"I hate her ass," Jamal agreed. "She kicked me out just 'cus I was digging in my backpack. The fuck? I was getting out the worksheet."  
"She gotta go," Abby said.  
"Hey, Becky."  
We turned around and it was Connor. Oh lord.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
I ignored him. How dare he show his face?  
"Connor," Emma said. "We talked about this. I told you to leave her alone."  
"Oh, so you can forgive these two clowns, but not me and your mother?" Connor asked.  
"What is he talm bout?" Wyatt's late ass asked.  
"Tyler and I weren't even exclusive yet," I said. "We were just dates for the dates for the dance. You and I have been dating since I was almost a freshman."  
"Whatever," Connor scoffed. "But, you're still gonna have to call me Daddy now that I'm basically your stepfather." He laughed.  
Okay, now I was heated.  
"Look, man," Brandon snapped. "Chill."  
"Oh, looky here," Connor said. "My son in law is getting booty hurt."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You know, Becky," Connor continued. "There's a chance you could join me and your mom in bed one day."  
I gagged. "Oh my, God!"  
"Jesus Christ, Connor!" Tyler exclaimed. "That's disgusting!"  
Brandon was fed up. He jumped down from the truck.  
"Brandon!" Jamal shouted.  
"Brandon, chill!" Wyatt warned.  
Then, Brandon charged his body at Connor and the two started wrestling and boxing! Everyone gathered around and cheered them on.  
"Oh shit!"  
"Brandon!" I shouted. My heart was pounding. "Brandon, stop!"  
Brandon pounded him to the ground.  
"OOOOOOOOOHHH!" Everyone shouted.  
"BRANDON STOP IT!" I cried.  
Wyatt grabbed Brandon and lifted him off. Brandon kicked Connor's face.  
"OH SHIIIIIT!" Everyone yelled.  
All of Connor's face was red from blood.  
Teachers came into the scene and took both boys away.  
"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Brandon yelled.  
Connor got sent to the nurse and Brandon was sent to the office. Today was awful.

Both Connor and Brandon got suspended, obviously. God, everything was going great; why does everything always have to go back to being trash?  
School was boring as hell. I saw Brandon about to go to his car to head back home. I rushed to him.  
"Hi, Brandon!"  
"Hey, babe."  
"Where are you going?"  
".....Home?" he replied.  
"Let's go some place," I said.  
"You wanna skip school?" Brandon asked, surprised.  
"I wanna be with you."  
He blushed. "A'ite. Where you wanna go?"  
I thought about it. "Let's go to the beach!"  
"The beach? The fuck?"  
"Well," I said. "I don't got no money to go out to eat or whatever. The beach is ten minutes from here."  
He shrugged. "Well, I can't say no. Let's go."  
*****  
*She Don't by Ella Mai plays in background*  
The cool air from the water made me feel amazing. The beach was flooded with people.  
Brandon and I had our shoes off and our pants pulled up. We held hands.  
"That looks beautiful on you," Brandon said.  
"What does?"  
"That necklace."  
The white pearl dangled down into the crack of my breast.  
"Oh. Thank you. My dad gave it to me."  
"Where is he?" He asked.  
"Some where in Washington," I said. "I don't know what's so good all the way up there, but...yeah."  
My parents are divorced from when I was twelve. I still don't know why. But he and I still keep in touch.  
"I feel like everyone's parents are divorced," I said. "Or their parents dated, had kids, then broke up."  
"Same. I don't want that happening to me and the mother of kid. Or kids."  
"Me neither," I agreed. "Speaking of kids, Emma said she decided to keep the baby."  
"Do you think they'll be able to take care of it?" Brandon asked.  
"Hell no," I said. "But things will pull through. She kept talm bout 'oh my gosh I don't want to kill my own baby. I don't want to murder a life.' I was like bitch okay I got it."  
"What's with people being so butt hurt about abortion," Brandon laughed. "It's not even a baby. It's just a blob of cells!"  
"Thank you!"  
"But, it's her choice," Brandon shrugged. "I'm cool regardless. I'm happy for her."  
"Me, too."  
"Wanna put our feet in the water?" he asked. "The sand is burning my feet."  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Wait I don't want my pants to get wet."  
"Don't worry. I have some clothes for gym you can wear. And yes, they're washed. Plus I want us to stay at a hotel."  
"A hotel? Wait, I thought you said you didn't have any money."  
"Nah, YOU said that," he said. "I just agreed to go to the beach."  
"How do you have money for a hotel?"  
"I work and save money. We have enough, I promise. Now let's go to the water."  
We rushed over to the ocean, laughing and splashing each other. This was so fun.

Later, we checked into Holiday Inn.  
I took a shower. Then, as I was rinsing myself, I felt two hands cup my hips from behind. My heart jumped until I realized it was Brandon.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
I giggled. "No."  
He washed his body, then kissed the back of my neck. Then kissing led to....other things. It was true bliss. I could barely breathe the entire time.  
It took it to the bed until we feel asleep.  
*****  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
It was two in the morning. My eyes barely opened a crack. My heart was beating hard.  
I closed my eyes again.  
BANG BANG BANG!!  
I stretched my body and took a deep breath.  
BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!!!!!  
Who the fuck is that?  
"Becky?!"  
Oh no!  
"Becky! Open the door!"  
Oh lord.....  
"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!!"  
I put on my hotel robe and answered the door.  
"What on Earth are you doing?" She demanded. "I get a call that you skipped half of school? What are doing in a hotel with some boy named Brandon?!"  
I groaned. Her booming voice was destroying my ears.  
"Becky, you are coming home with me."  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"You're fucking my ex boyfriend. What makes you think I wanna live with you?"  
"Becky! I'm sorry!"  
"Apology not accepted!"  
Brandon put his robe back on and came into the scene. "Ms., I'll take her home."  
"No the fuck you won't!" Mom sassed.  
"Mom, just leave!"  
"No! Get your things! I can't believe my daughter is screwing some stranger!"  
"He's not a stranger," I explained. "He goes to my school. We were friends and then we dated."  
A man across from us opened their door and said, "would yall SHUT UP!"  
Then a girl who looked ten years younger than him came out along with him and said, "shh, baby, it's okay."  
"Stephanie?" Brandon said.  
"Brandon?" Stephanie gasped. "Becky?"  
"Mr. Nathan?" I said. "You're screwing the math teacher?"  
Well... this would be some nice gossip.  
"Uh....uh," Stephanie stammered. Then, they rushed back inside.  
".....So anyways," Mom said. "Can you please come home?"  
"Mom. I told you no."  
I closed the door.

The next day, Brandon, Abby, and I presented our project on Marsha P. Johnson, a black drag queen who was an activist of LGBT rights and prevention of AIDS, and being the first to fight back at Stonewall.  
We saw some homophobic kids rolling their eyes and sharing giggles and shit, so I said, "It's funny how some of yall find this funny just because she's a drag queen, but yall weren't laughing when people were presenting Angela Davis and Malcolm X? So what's the tea?"  
Everyone went quiet.  
We finished presenting and everybody applauded. Some people gave me glares just because I did nothing but spoke the truth.

 

It's not my fault yall couldn't just stay quiet. Anyways, Steph came up to us said, "Hey, Brandon. Nice job."  
"Oh thank you," Brandon said, smiling.  
"You did good, Abby," Steph added.  
"Oh...thanks."  
This utter fool had the nerve to just look at me up and down and continued chatting with Brandon. Oh no, baby... Brandon and Abby saw it, too, and the three of us gave each other eye contact.  
"You see this shit?" my face reaction said.  
"Yeah, fam. I saw that shit," Abby's said.  
"Becky, calm down," Brandon's said.  
Now that Brandon and I are dating and he and Steph are best friends, I'm gonna have to deal with this bitch....


	6. Chapter 6

There was this kid who was throwing a "In the Woods" party where we go into the woods obviously and have a bonfire, drink, hang out, play music, be idiots, and get to build a tent and sleep there. I thought it was a shit idea because what if a bear eats us or something. But hey, it still seemed lit. Friday came and Abby and I got ready. We dressed in warm jackets, leggings, and sneakers.  
The whole gang (Brandon, Tyler, Emma, Shay, Wyatt, Jamal, and Stephanie for some strange reason) picked us up.  
"What is she doing here?" I whispered to Emma.  
"Relax Becky," Emma assured. "She's actually cool."  
"Cool?" I said. "I thought you hated her."  
"I did. Then she and I started hanging out. Things change, Becky. We can't hold to grudges forever."  
Uggghhhhh. Why Emma....why....  
The song "Humble" by Kendrick was playing on the radio.  
"Hey, can you turn up the a/c?" Brandon asked.  
"Don't worry, Brandon," Stephanie said. "I'll be here to cool you down."  
Oh hell no. I know this bitch is not flirting with my man.  
"Stephanie, aren't you dating the math teacher?" I asked.  
Everyone's jaw dropped. Tyler, who was driving, accidentally swerved too hard.  
"Shit! Oh shit! My bad...."  
"What did you just say?!" Wyatt asked.  
"Which math teacher?" Jamal demanded.  
"You two promised you weren't going to say anything," Stephanie yelled, getting angry.  
"Who's 'you two?'" I laughed. "Brandon was the one who promised. I didn't promise shit."  
"Oh my gossssshhhh," Abby said, covering her mouth.  
"Literally, where am I right now?" Shay laughed.  
"Next time don't flirt with my man," I sassed.  
"Ooooooohhhhh," Tyler, Shay, Wyatt. and Jamal said.  
"Uh, he was my man first," Stephanie confronted. "Right Brandy?"  
"Yeah, like a year ago or two," Brandon responded. "And don't call me that. Plus, you cheated."  
"OOP!" Abby said.  
"Awww shiiiiiid," Jamal laughed.  
Well this was getting juicy.  
Stephanie stammered. Mm-hmm, look at your dumbass.  
"So don't even think about trying to win me back now that I'm with a girl you can't stand," Brandon demanded. "That's pathetic."  
YES DADDY TELL HER!!

I smiled while sticking my tongue out. Ayye.  
Stephanie rolled her eyes and stayed quiet the rest of the ride.  
Finally, we arrived and there were so many people.  
There was rock music playing.  
Stephanie went somewhere (thank God) and the remainder of us sat around the bond fire. I don't know why, but we started playing Never Have I Ever.  
"Never have I ever," Emma said. "Cursed at a teacher."  
Brandon, Jamal, Abby, and Shay put their fingers down.  
I gasped. "Shay?!?!"  
"Well, Ms. Davis kept yelling at me," Shay explained. "If she would just shut the fuck, maybe no one would want to just squeeze her fat ass head every time she opens her mouth."  
Everyone laughed.  
"Never have I ever did something sexual with someone in school," Abby said.  
Brandon, Tyler, Jamal, Abby, and Emma put their fingers down.  
"Yall some hoes!" Wyatt laughed.  
"What did yall do?" Shay asked.  
"I had sex in the janitors closet," Brandon bragged.  
"I touched a guy's dick in class," Abby announced.  
We all gasped.  
"Oh my gawwwsh!" Jamal crackled.

 

We put up our tents. It was almost twilight. Everyone was having fun.  
"Becky," Brandon said. "Come with us!" He lead me along with Tyler and Abby.  
"What are we-" I began. Then I saw kids jumping into the lake......naked.....how fabulous.....  
Tyler, Abby, and Brandon started stripping.  
"WOAH!" I said, turning away. "What are yall doin?"  
"Come on Becky!" Tyler urged. "We're here to have fun."  
"Wait what if there's alligators?"  
"They said we're good," Abby said. "Now come on. I just wanna see you strip right now cus it's late baaaaabe."  
*Thinking bout You by Ariana Grande plays*  
Oh God. Well....here goes.  
I revealed my body and the four of us took a dip.  
It was lit. We splashed each other and Brandon held onto me.  
"You like this?"  
"Yeah," I giggled.  
Later everyone roasted marshmallows. Mine burnt my tounge.  
Then everyone lit up sparkle sticks and ran around on the hill; it was so precious.  
Brandon and I then went to our tent and.....well ya know.....he tooted it and booted it. Hehehe.  
Finally it was 4 in the morning and most people went to sleep. Brandon and I shared a tent; Emma and Tyler shared a tent; Shay, Wyatt, and Jamal shared a tent; Abby got her own tent and Stephanie shared a tent with her other popular friends.  
Some kids went exploring in the woods. Why? I do not know. Others stayed around the campfire and talked.  
I was getting some good sleep until suddenly I was woken uo but some kids screaming "HELLP! EVERYBODY WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"  
I sat up. My heart pounded. What's happening.  
"Brandon. Brandon get up."  
"What?" he groaned.  
"There's some kids screaming. Come on."  
"That's nice......"  
I sucked my cheeks and went to go see what the fuck was going on.  
"What happened?" A kid asked.  
"There's a big ass animal back there," this one guy alerted. "We gotta get out of here!"

Then there was a big growling sound. Oh shit. Oh no!!!  
Everyone went to go wake everybody else up.  
"Brandon! Brandon get the fuck up!"  
He sucked his teeth and moaned. I kicked his side. "Get up!"  
"What the fuck Becky?" The growling got louder. "What the fuck was that?"  
"Let's go!"  
Everyone rushed into their cars and went straight home. Some didn't even put their clothes back on. Most people didn't even care whose car the got a ride from; we needed to GO!  
The sound got louder and louder.  
"Is everyone here?" Emma asked.  
"Who cares?!" Jamal said. "Drive!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
What I saw next, I....could not....believe it.....  
"Hahaha! Yall should've seen the looks on yalls faces!!!"  
Oh, my gosh.....  
"TYLER?!" Brandon said.  
"Hey buddy."  
It was Tyler and some other white boys who decided to scare everyone with a boom box and roaring, hissing noise.  
Everyone was PISSED. Well not everyone; half of them laughed.  
What the fuck, dude. I legit almost peed. Ugh whatever.  
*Emma's POV*  
Everyone went back to what they were doing and Tyler and I returned to our tent.  
"Dammit Tyler. I was shook out of my mind."  
"That was kind of the goal, Emma...." Tyler sighed.  
"You need to be more mature. We're going to be parents soon."  
"What's the correlation?" he asked. "I can have fun and be a dad."  
I shook my head.  
"So you decided to keep our child?" Tyler asked.  
I held my belly. Our child. I'm gonna be a mother.... HOLY SHIT I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO BE RAISING A CHILD THAT IS MINE SOON WHAT THE HECKING FUCK?  
Oh my gosh....I never exactly decided. I was just saying that if we do keep the child, Tyler should grow up. Ugh. I hate everything.  
"I don't know yet."  
"Okay."  
He took off his clothes and was left in just his basketball shorts and laid down.  
"Tyler?"  
"What?"  
"Did you know that I also used to go out with Brandon?"

 

 

 

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

"....too soon?"  
"Wait....WHEN?!"  
"A little bit before you and I had sex at the dance."  
"A LITTLE BIT?! So....did you two have sex?"  
"Yeah," I replied.

 

Tyler couldn't even speak or breathe. He kept stammering and then holding back.  
Brandon and I didn't tell anyone about our relationship. Well, it wasn't exactly a relationship. We were more of friends with benefits. If I told Becky, she would've dragged my ass 15 generations back at the time. Maybe she wouldn't have cared now, but I'll tell her when the time is right.  
"Please don't tell them yet," I begged. "We need to go to the doctor and I swear to you we'll get a test."  
Tyler just sat there.

 

"Tyler?"  
"So does Brandon know that he could possibly be the father? He should, considering how he should remember fucking you, too."  
Oh boy..... this was gonna get ugly.  
"I'm gonna-"  
"Tyler! Please. Just be patient!"  
"No. This is-"  
"Just wait! Don't be poppin off! We'll see."

*Becky's POV*  
It was afternoon and we packed up to go home. God, my body ached.  
This was fun and all, but I was ready to go back home. I felt like a wreck.  
"Hey Tyler," Brandon said. Tyler suspiciously twitched the second he said his name. "Can you bring me back my water tank that you borrowed."  
".........Uh....yeah sure."  
He hesitantly reached down and grabbed looking like he was scared Brandon was gonna r--- him or something.  
"Here man."  
"Thanks buddy," Brandon said, not acknowledging how weird Tyler was acting. I brushed it off.  
On Sunday, Emma and Tyler asked me, Brandon, Abby, Wyatt and Jamal to come with them to the doctor to check up on their baby. Oh I love this. I feel like I'm am auntie.

*Tyler's POV*  
We got on the elevator and went up a few floors.  
Look at him. Knows damn well he could be the daddy. He probably hasn't even told Becky... how sad.  
Ugh what am I doing. Relax, Tyler. They probably used protection all of the time, so maybe that's why he's thinking that he can't be the father. No big deal.

.....But condoms do break. They don't work all the time. He could still be the father. And he can still make an effort to and be like "Hey guys I might be the father, too. I'm gonna be there for her."  
Well he did come with us to check on the baby. That's good. But come on man, you know you might have this kid.  
It made me mad. I couldn't stop glaring at him. Thank God he was too busy talking and laughing with Jamal to notice. I wanted to fight him.  
Fight him.  
No.  
Beat his ass.  
No, it might not be his.  
But it might not be mine, either. He needs to step up.  
No it's okay.  
Boy, no the fuck it's not. I need to say something.  
I need to say something to him calmly.  
No. GO AWFFF! Let him know.  
It's not that deep.  
It IS that deep. It's deeper than a pile of poems.  
Calm down.  
NO HOW COULD HE!  
The elevator door opened and we sat there, waiting for the doctor. A million thoughts went in my head. Oh my, gosh my head hurts. All this worrying made me tired. Breathe, Tyler. Fucking bre....br....bre....oh my.....did it just get warm in here? What if Brandon really is the father?

*Becky's Pov*  
It was quiet, then all of the sudden we heard hard breathing. Where was that coming from? We all turned to Tyler, breathing like he was dicking down some girl.  
"Is....he o...." Jamal stammered, confused.  
"Ty," Wyatt said, concerned. He tapped his shoulder. "Ty."  
Tyler snapped out if it and looked around shocked at us staring at him as if he wasn't the one breathing. "Huh?"  
"Tyler," Brandon said. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."  
Tyler frowned at him. "I'm sure."  
"Emma Askow?" a doctor said.  
Fucking finally. I thought we were going to be sitting here forever.  
"So Emma how old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
She asked some other irrelevant questions. I texted Brandon, even though he was sitting right next to me.

Becky: Did you know male seahorses are the ones who gives birth to the babies?

Brandon: Becky everyone knows this.

Becky: ok hoe i can't make sure? I'm sure not everyone knows that.

Brandon: hoe? excuse me?  
Brandon: actually yeah i am a hoe

I tried not to laugh.  
"Alright, Ms.," the nurse said. "Just lie down so we can see our little baby."  
"Okay," Emma said, pulling up her shirt. The nurse put the gooey crap on her belly.  
"FUCK! It's cold."  
Everyone, even Tyler, giggled.  
The nurse spent a long time rubbing her belly. We were waiting there for her to say something.

"Hmmm...." she said.  
Hm what? How's the baby doing, hoe?  
"Uhh.....well I uh....."  
Was everything okay?  
The nurse did more tests on Emma and then left.  
"Ooh I gotta pee," Abby said.  
"This room is musty," Jamal said.  
"I just wanna say," Brandon said. "You two are gonna be great parents. I mean it. I can't wait to be an uncle." He smiled.  
Awwwww.

"Oh really?" Tyler snarked. He looked angry. What was his problem. "You sure have such a happy attitude about this for a guy who might be the father, too."

Everyone's faces went blank. What....What did he..........

"Tyler, stop," Emma warned.  
"Stop what?" Tyler snapped. "Everyone in here has the right to know. Especially Becky."  
"Know what?" Wyatt asked.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Tyler said. "Brandon and Emma used to screw around a little bit before she and I had sex at the dance."

..............................................................................................................what?

"Welp!" Abby said. "Looks like I'm holding in my pee." She sat down.  
I turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me? Emma why didn't you tell me?"  
Brandon slid his hands on his forehead and Emma just say there ashamed.  
"Look," Brandon said. "It wasn't yalls business."  
"We were just having sex," Emma confessed. "We weren't anything special. We hung out, but we still weren't anything more."  
"It's all in the past," Brandon added. "Stop bitching."  
"Okay," Tyler said. "That's cool, but that's not why I'm mad. You know you could be the father and you didn't say anything."  
"What are you talking about?" Brandon laughed. "I used condoms and she used pills all the times I fucked her. So you can choke."  
"YOU COULD STILL HAVE POSSIBLY GOTTEN HER PREGNANT WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR WET DOG SMELLING ASS HEAD!" Tyler shouted, clapping his hands.

 

Abby and Jamal busted out laughing.  
Brandon stood up. "Do you wanna fight?"  
Wyatt restricted him. "Chill."  
"Do you wanna fight?"  
"I do actually," Tyler replied, standing up.  
"Stop!" Jamal urged.  
"Brandon," I said. "Relax. He's right. You could be the father and you SHOULD have said something. I can't believe you." I turned to Emma. "Oh and yoooou. You knew how much I liked Brandon."  
"Okay?" Emma said. "You're dating him and you two are an actual couple. He and I were just talking and...... interacting sexually."  
"Do you two still have feelings for each other?" I asked.  
"NO!" Brandon and Emma gagged.  
"I would never go back to a dude who farts and burps in my face during sex."  
Brandon chuckled.  
"Okay well I'm not playing step mother to your baby," I said. "So yall better get this DNA test fast before I beat yo ass."  
"For real, you wanna gang up on me, too?" Brandon groaned.  
I got up and got in face, yelling at him. "I have the right to. Yall don't just go fucking around, and she gets pregnant, and you just be in your own little world. You got me fucked up."  
Abby stepped in. "Hold up hold up hold up!! Look! If Brandon thought the baby could maybe be his, he would have made a mother fucking statement and said something. He doesn't think so, so he didn't say shit. That's that. We're here now. If yall are so convinced Brandon's the fucking father, we can sit the fuck down, be patient, and wait for the doctor so we can ask for a DNA test. Everybody shut the fuck up!"  
Jamal applauded. "Tell em."  
Ironically, the nurse came right back. "Alright, Ms. Askow. Uhhhh......"  
My heart pounded. Oh my gosh just hurry with it.  
"Emma," the nurse said. "You're not pregnant."

 

Everyone was speechless and still.  
"We found absolutely nothing."  
Am I hearing this right? How.....  
"But I....." Emma said.  
"Pregnancy tests can always come out wrong," the nurse explained. "No worries. Come back for a second look anytime."  
I looked at Brandon and Tyler. You don't understand how relieved and blessed they felt. Brandon looked like he wanted to jump for joy.  
Tyler finally looked sane.  
I was happy. Emma is soooo not ready for a baby.  
*Brandon's POV*  
To be honest, Emna possibly carrying my baby was the last thing I thought about. I didn't think anything of it. So hearing that she's not pregnant at all was music to my ears.  
I went to go smoke. Oh God this feels good.  
"Hey."  
I turned around. It was Tyler.  
"Hi?"  
He sighed. "I'm so sorry. I was just...."  
"Save it, kid," I said. "I got it. I'm sorry, too."  
He shooked my hand and hugged me. He started smoking, too.  
"Oh finally," he said. "I haven't had this in a week or two."  
I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

*Amnesia by Cherish plays in the background*

I got a chance to talk to Emma, who looking up at the sky, thinking.  
"Hey."  
"Hi," she responded, not turning around.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
"It's okay," she assured. "You didn't know. I don't blame you." She fiddled with her blouse. "I should feel happy that I'm not going to be parent, but I feel disappointed. I actually wanted to see how things would go down."  
"I understand," I said. "Don't worry. You have many years."  
She smiled, but I think it was a forced one. We heard someone enter the scene, but we thought it was just some stranger.  
"Why do you two look like someone died?" It was Becky. "Yall should be happy that you two aren't gonna be struggling with a kid."  
"Becky..." I gritted through my teeth. "Stop."  
"Look Becky," Emma said. "Stop it. Stop trying to act like Brandon cheated on you or something. It was way before."  
"But you knew that I liked him!"  
I grinned. "Really?"  
"Yeah! I've had a crush on you since you first moved here."  
"That would explain why you were always staring at me and following me in the halls," I said.  
Becky blushed.  
"Becky," Emma said. "It was just sex. What you two have is-"  
"How many times?" Becky interrupted.  
"What?" Emma and I said at the same time.  
"How many times have you two.....ya know...."  
The both of us shrugged.  
"I dunno," Em said.  
"Four times?" I guessed. "Maybe three?"  
"Maybe nine?" Emma said.  
"NINE?" Becky exclaimed.  
"Well it could've been four," Emma said.  
"Why does this matter?!" I asked. "We don't even remember how many times we fucked!"  
"Because she's my best friend!"  
"You know what Becky," Emma snapped. "What about that one time in middle school? Remember Jackson?"  
"Jackson?"  
"Yeah that boy in gym class who I was in loooove with, and then one day you told me you two kissed at some party?" Emma said.  
"You mean that boy with the 2009 Justin Bieber hairstyle and freckles?"  
"Yes! You KNEW I liked him. But did I plan on committing a mass murder? No! Because I knew you two didn't even like each other that and it was just a kiss."  
"That's different it was years ago and Brandon's dick was inside of my best friend!" Becky argued.  
"If all Brandon and I did was kiss, you would probably still be mad at me," Emma said.  
Becky sighed. ".......I don't know. It's just weird to me."  
"It's fine," I said.  
"I'm going home," Emma said, walking off. It was just me and Becky.  
"Look I'm just gonna let you cool off," I said. "When you're ready to talk to me, lemme know. Okay, babe?"  
"K........"  
*Becky's POV*

Monday morning, our gym class was walking the track. Jamal caught up with me.  
"Hey girl."  
"Hi 'mal."  
"Everything good with you, Brandon, and Emma?"  
"Yeah. We talked about it. Let's just hope I don't find out that Abby dated him, too. Or else I'm gonna have a heart attack."  
He laughed.  
"Hey, Becky," a familiar voice snarked.  
Ugh. Why can't this bitch let me live in peace?  
Stephanie and her lil friends, Kat and Brenda, walked next to us like we invited her here. Was she lost?

"Why are you talking to her?" Stephanie asked Jamal.  
"Excuse me?" Jamal said.  
"Gee, that wasn't rude at all," I said sarcastically.  
"Chile," Jamal sassed, "I can talk to whoever I please. You my nigga and all, but that don't mean I can't be friends with her. She's cool. You're cool. This isn't third grade."  
"Who would talk to this loser?" Brenda laughed.  
"Me, nigga," Jamal clapped back.  
"She's shaped like an eleven year old," Steph said.  
Okay that was it. This girl has been picking on me for too long. It was time to say something. Anything.  
"Bitch," I said. This was my first time calling her a bitch to her face. No one has ever put her in her place before (except for Brandon). "You're shorter than me and just as skinny, so how old are you? Nine? Go somewhere."  
Jamal, Kat, and Brenda's jaws DROPPED.  
"Ooooooooooohhhhh," Jamal laughed.  
Steph was piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissed.  
"Bitch, HOW DARE YOU!" Kat held her back. Steph had tears in her eyes. "How fucking dare you?! I'll FUCK YOU UP!"  
Jamal and I died. "YOU came at me first," I reminded her.  
"You're the one saying she looks eleven, how do you get offended by her saying 'and you look nine?'" Jamal said, shaking his head.

It's always been this way for me; a person insults me and disrespects me too many times, and the second I get disrespectful right back, the other person acts like the world is ending. It's so confusing.  
Steph was being mad extra and going through obstacles trying to fight me. Everyone was staring, even the people who were far away.  
Finally, a coach came and collected her crazy ass. Boy, this girl is a mess.

After school, I explained everything to Wyatt.  
"So I told the teachers she was the one who kept disrespecting me and they're going to switch her out," I said.  
"Lit," Wyatt said. "You know, Becky. You're really something special. I'm proud of you."  
"Aw shucks.  
My phone vibrated. "Oh it's Emma." I answered. "Whaddup."  
"Becky!" Emma urged. "You NEED to stop by your house."  
"For what?"  
"There's an ambulance right outside your house. Connor has been staying at your house with your mom. I was trying to stop by and visit him. Something happened to either Connor or your mom."

Oh no.......  
"What happened?" Wyatt asked.  
"We'll be right there." I hung up and turned to Wyatt. "I need you to drive me to my house. Something happened."

As soon as we got there, I was so shocked.  
Not only were there ambulances, there were cops, too.  
I dashed out of the car.  
"Becky, no!"  
I ignored him. What was going on?  
"Hey ma'am!!" a man said. "You ca-"  
"I'm her daughter, back off!!" I huffed.  
Suddenly I saw a man about 43 trying get free from being handcuffed and cursing.  
"LET ME GO!"  
Wait a minute....  
This man was my father.  
"Dad?"  
"BECKY! BECKY! LET ME GO THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!"  
Then, I saw Connor being carried on a gurney.  
DAMN! He looked fucked up.  
My mom was sitting there crying. The furniture was destroyed. Then I realized what must've happened here. Oh boy.


	8. Chapter 8

The seven of us were circled around Connor, who was unconscious. He was literally covered in bandages. He looked like a mummy.  
Emma was sobbing and crying. Tyler comforted her.  
"Wow," Brandon said. "......He looks more fucked up than when I whooped his ass.  
I glared at him, Wyatt and Jamal rolled their eyes, and Tyler and Abby facepalmed.  
So apparently, Dad heard about Connor and how Mom cheated on him with him (they separated three and a half months ago because Mom couldn't stand him anymore). So they weren't thinking about me or Dad and just decided to ruin a family...... Dad traveled all the way from Washington, got information out of them, and whooped his ass.  
I don't know who Dad heard this from, but thank God he did. I wanted Connor's ass beat. Thank you Dad.  
Jeez Mom. You hit an all time low.  
What am I even doing here? I don't need to be here for this dumbass cracker.  
I whispered in Brandon's ear "Let's go."  
We both dipped.  
"Wanna go ride around town?" Brandon asked.  
"Sure."  
We got in his red mustang. The good ass smell calmed me. The loud motor distracted my thoughts. I loved his car, oh my gosh.  
We took a stroll in the city. There were some interesting characters hanging around in the streets.  
"Look in that cup holder," he said.  
"Why?"  
"I have a surprise for you."  
I dug my hand inside and I found a small red ring box.  
"Oh, Brandon!"  
"It made me think of you," Brandon cooed.  
It was a pearl necklace. Even at night, it shined. I could stare at it forever. I put up my hair and put it on. "Thank you so much!"  
"I love you, girl," Brandon said. "I'm crazy about you."  
I couldn't stop smiling. I really made a man crazy about me. Why was he so precious please stop? Someone was getting lucky tonight. The music playing on the radio was interrupted by a phone call on Bluetooth. It was.... Emma?  
Brandon answered. "Hello? What's up?"  
"What the fuck, Brandon?" Emma said. Her voice was wiggly from all that crying.  
"What did I do ?"  
"wHaT dId I dO? You and Becky just left?"  
"Yeah?" I said.  
"Yall couldn't be there for me?" Emma asked.  
"We don't need to be there for the dude who did me and my family dirty," I argued. "Are you fucked in the head? Fuck Connor's crusty ass bitch ass Binky from Arthur built ass hoe ass head ass face ass neck ass."  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Brandon assured. "Becky's dad couldn't have done that much damage."  
"He fucking threw a computer at him," Emma informed.  
"Oh," Brandon said. "Well I'm sure the hospital will give him some medication and he'll be fine. Look I'm sorry but we don't need to play the sympathy card for that jerk. I'm all for putting differences aside at times like this, but looking at his face just makes me wanna punch it, so you should be thankful I'm not there."  
"Becky," Emma said. "How would you feel if your siblings got hurt and I just dipped?"  
"......I.....don't......have.....any....siblings...." I said. "And it looks like I won't anymore since my dad kicked Connor hard in the groin. That way I won't have to worry about Connor getting my mom pregnant and having to be related to my ex boyfriend's baby."  
"Ugh," Emma grouched. "Whatever. I'll let you two testicles know if there's any updates."  
"Testicles?" Brandon said.  
"Why do we gotta be testicles?" I asked. "Why can't we be the tip?"  
"Oh my gosh.....bye guys!" Emma said.  
"I love you, too, Blondie," Brandon said.  
"I thought you loved me?" I grouched.  
Brandon sighed. "I meant as a friend."  
"Oh? So I'm a friend?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
"Dear God..... EMMA'S MY FRIEND, YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Brandon went off. "I love her as a friend and I love you as my girlfriend. Now do you get it?!"  
"Ohh," I said. "......I love you, too."  
He rolled his eyes.

We stopped where no one could see us. Brandon put on some slow RnB music and said "Get in the back baby girl. I want you right here right now."  
I was tingly inside. WHY WAS HE SO DAMN HOT!  
"Wait but wouldn't that mean we should have sex in the front seats?" I asked.  
He laughed. "I hate you. Come on."  
So after we had our sexual intercourse, we sat in a blanet, naked, listening to Walked Outta Heaven by Jagged Edge, looking up at the moon. He kissed my shoulder.  
"You what I just realized?" I said. "You don't have a country accent."  
He laughed. "Not all people from Texas have an accent."  
"Yeah, but a lot of white people do. Now that summer is coming, it must be boiling down there."  
"Oooh you have no idea," he chuckled. He swallowed his saliva hard. "In a year, we're legitimately leaving."  
"Thank God," I said.  
"Do you ever understand why people always pull that 'I'm gonna miss everyone' crap. I'm not gonna miss anyone to be honest. Everyone at school has been trying me."  
"I'll miss Emma and Abby," I said. "And that Mexican restaurant right across the school. That's about it."  
"I'll miss Tyler, Wyatt, and Jamal. If the school set on fire, I wouldn't even care. I'd just be worried for those three. And you."  
"Thanks for the image," I laughed. "Why are we even talking about graduation? We have a whole year." I held his hand. "Which gives me more time with my baby."  
"Aww," he chimed. We kissed passionately. I love it when he bites my lip. He dug his hand in under the seat and brought something. It started making buzzing sound.  
"Oh Brandon!"  
"What? We need to spice it up a bit. Open wide."

 

The next day at school, Emma told me, Brandon, and Abby that Connor was going to be fine.  
"Uh huh yeah that's great," Brandon said. "So any of yall going to prom?"  
"I know I am," Abby said. "I've been seeing Harry Adams. I know he has something special planned for m-"  
We ran into a big crowd. Everyone turned to Abby and cheered.  
"Oh my gosh," Abby chimed. "This is it! Harry is going to ask me."  
I smiled. Yayy Abby.  
"Oh this is the best day of my life-"

That's when we saw it.  
Harry had his friends next to him holding a watermelon and a KFC bucket. Harry was holding a poster saying "Abby Jackson. Will you pick me like you pick cotton to go to prom with me?"

Wow.....

Just wow....

Some kids were laughing.  
Abby was shocked and still. Oh no....  
"Say yes!" everyone shouted.

Abby started crying and started wailing.  
Everyone stood there confused as if she was going to be fine with this. Then she ran off. I've know this sweet, funny, smart girl for so long and not once have I seen her so sad and hurt.

"What happened?" Harry's stupid ass asked. "Why did she run off?"

"Hey Harry," Brandon said, tapping on his shoulder from behind. Harry turned to him and BAM! Brandon punched him.

"OOOH!"  
"OH SHIT!"  
"DAAAAMN!"

Brandon went after Abby.

"Yeah!" Emma said to Harry. "What he said!" Then she punched him, too.

We followed Abby, who stormed over in the parking lot.  
"How dare he?!" Abby grumbled. She started sobbing and burrying her face in tissues. "He humiliated me!"  
"I'm so sorry, Abs," I said.  
"I'll take her home," Brandon offered.  
*Brandon's POV*

I felt terrible for Abby. She finally calmed down and was looking out the window. She didn't say a word. Now that I think about it, she's the only one of the three that I never really bonded with.  
"It's guys like him you need to stay away from," I informed. "He's one of those white dudes who are racist as hell and only like black people for their culture, women, and for having mixed kids. I don't know if this is a word, but he's a fetishizer."  
Abby chuckled. "That's not a word at all. But it should be." She sighed. "He could've just made a sign saying something cute and sweet like 'Two is better than one. Come to prom with me' or some corny shit like that, but nooooo he HAD to add in a cotton picking pun. Plus, he really wasted that money on watermelon and KFC. I DON'T EVEN LIKE KFC!"  
I busted out laughing. "Exactly. Plus where were the teachers? How did they let them get away with that?"  
"FOR REEEEEEEEEAL!"  
"He's a dick. Watch him come to you tomorrow crying and whimpering like a little bitch talm bout 'everyone keeps glaring at me and calling me racist. I swear I'm not.' Fuck outta here."  
We giggled.  
"Thank you for punching him, by the way," Abby blessed. "You real."  
"Aw shucks."  
"I was trying out for volleyball and I didn't make the team, so my day was pretty shitty," Abby declared.  
"Aw, cheer up kiddo," I assured. "Say, try outs for football are tomorrow. Why don't you try out." He laughed. "Nah, I'm just joking."

*Abby's POV*  
Wait....that's it! I should try out for football. I'm pretty strong. People underestimate my strength. Don't worry. I'll show everyone.  
The next day, I came to try outs. A lot of people didn't know I was there to try out. I was soooo excited. This was going to be fun.

Brandon, Tyler, and Wyatt were the judges.  
"Next!" Wyatt called.  
Oh, my gosh! This was my moment.  
"Next up is......... Abigail.... Jackson?" Wyatt said.  
I was skipped my spot. Everyone was shocked. The three looked at each other like "the fuck?"

"Uh...hey Abby," Wyatt said.  
"Hi!"  
Tyler bit his lip. "Are you lost?"  
"No, of course not," I replied. "I'm right where I need to be. And it's all because of my nigga Brandon."  
Everyone looked at Brandon.  
"Oh, fuck me....." Brandon sighed. "Abby. I was joking."  
"I know," I said. "But I thought about it and thought 'maybe he's right.' I spent my entire life dancing, playing softball and volleyball. It's time for something new."  
"....There's always track," Tyler pointed out.  
"No...."  
"There's cheerleading," Wyatt suggested.  
"No! That's too much. Look just give me a fucking chance! Yall haven't even seen what I can do."  
"Okay, go on," Wyatt said.  
****  
"Well," I said, afterwards. "Whaduhya think?"  
The boys were in awe. Like I was Wonder Woman.  
"Okay wow uh," Tyler said, looking through papers. "We'll let you know everything tomorrow."  
"Oh okay," I said.  
Shay gave me a ride home.  
"Shay I did amazing."  
"That's great! What if they don't pick you?"  
"I'll go over to them, cut their genitals off and feed them to their mothers."  
"Graphic, but cool."

*Wyatt's POV*  
"Holy shit that was amazing," Tyler whispered.  
"I know and she's a girl," Brandon agreed.  
"I told yall girls can be strong," I said.

"Hey," some boy said. "Are yall going to call next?"  
"Can you wait, shrimp head?" Brandon snapped.  
"Do you always have to be so damn mean?" I asked him.  
"Only on my days off from trying to be nice," Brandon said. "It makes me itch."  
"Okay," Tyler said. "Are yall voting yes or no?"  
"Hell yeah," Brandon said.  
"For sure my nigga," I agreed.  
"Alrighty," Tyler said. "Looks like she's in."  
"Yes!" Brandon cheered.  
"However," Tyler said. "Don't you guys think they'll be complications?"  
"Like what?" I asked. "She can change in the girls locker room and come right back to us. What's the problem?"  
"I don't know," Tyler said. "She might get a lot of hate."  
"Boo the fuck hoo," I said. "I'm one million percent sure she doesn't give a fuck."  
"Once everyone sees her on that field, they won't be saying one bad thing about her," Brandon assured.  
"True," Tyler said. "Alright. She's in."


End file.
